A Song Only For You
by AllenWalkerXTrainHeartnet
Summary: (Adopted from SunshineProject) Lelouch is dead right? Or so everyone thinks. But what happens when a year after his death a certain singer makes Suzaku feel uneasy. Who is this person? Why does he seem overly familiar to him? What will happen? (First Code Geass Fanfiction) Boy x Boy Original Story called "Reunion with a singer" Don't like, don't read. Ratings may change to M
1. Chapter 1 A Familiar Song

Suzaku was life was boring and dull. His life as Zero was finally taking it toll on him. In fact his role as Zero was Basically over. Nunnally took over everything and all he had to do was protect her. As for the Black Knights they were also unneeded and had disband. Suzaku lay on his bed in deep thought.

_A peaceful world peace as it is I really miss those times with Milly and the rest of the student council. Lelouch why did you have to die.I didn't even get the chance to tell you that_ I...

Suzaku's thought was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. After he became Zero he bought his own home that was near Llyod and Cecile's house. They were one of the very few who knew he was alive and was Zero. No one would ever go knocking at his door unless it was Nunnally or Llyod with Cecile.

"Coming just wait a second." Shouted Suzaku as he quickly put on a pair of black jeans and a plain white shirt over his well toned chest. Suzaku quickly ran down his staircase. He opened his door to find Nunnally and Cecile. Nunnally was the 100th Empress of Britannia so she had to wear a sat on her old blue wheelchair she had when she was still Nunnally Lamperouge not Nunnally vi Britannia the current Empress. She wore a white sundress with a few layers of ruffles at the end of her wore white flats a pair of black sunglasses and a sunhat. Cecile wore a orange short sleeved midi dress.

"Hi Suzaku." Chirped two sweet voices.

"Hello your Highness, Miss Cecile. So what brings you guys here?"

" Suzaku Kururugi I am telling you for the millionth time please call me Nunnally."

"Okay okay your Highnes...I mean Nunnally." Suzaku gave her a forced smile. It was so obvious he forcing that it looked strangely funny.

"Hahaha Suzaku I think you shouldn't force...hahaha...yourself to smile...haha...like that." Giggled Cecile.

Suzaku sighed in defeat. "Okay I get it."

"Anyway Suzaku I was wondering would you like to come shopping with me and Miss Cecile? We finally have free time and we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Sure Nunnally just wait a moment I need to put on my disguise." With that said 5 minutes later the brunet was wearing a black wig with the same hair style as his natural hair. He wore a pair of sunglasses on his head and wore blue contacts.

"Lets go Nunnally, Miss Cecile."

* * *

><p>"Hm...Where should we go first Nunnally, Miss Cecile?"<p>

"Hm...Miss Cecile do you mind if I choose?"

"No of course not your Highne...I mean Nunnally."

"Suzaku can we please do to the music store first."

"Sure Nunnally. I didn't know you were into music."

"Oh you see I quite like this one band."

"Oh I the way Nunnally want me push you. Your hands are going to get tired soon if you keep pushing yourself around."

"How about when we're in stores so I don't accidentally knock something over and break stuff."

"Got it Nunnally."

* * *

><p>When they arrived Suzaku started to push Nunnally around going in which ever direction she pointed Cecile went off to look her own all of a sudden a shrill scream could be heard within the store.<p>

"OMG They have the new CD from "Black Royalty" Screamed some random girl.

"Isn't Coco just amazing.I love her guitar solos. I wish I could meet her. " Screamed another girl.

"Don't you just love Kuro's voice. He sounds like an angel.I would love for him to be my boyfriend. " Said another fan girl dreamily.

"Black Royalty's new CD! Suzaku please can you wheel me over there." Nunnally's eyes were shinning so brightly like a child with a new pet.

"Of course Nunnally. So I take that "Black Royalty" Is the band you quite like."

"Yeah Suzaku! Haven't you ever heard of them." It looked like Nunnally's Fan Girl mode was on not that Suzaku ever knew she of all people would have one.

"No I've never heard of them. I can see they are quite popular as you somehow managed to get the last copy."

"Yeah I'll let you listen to it when we get back to your house."

"Eh! You're coming to my house."

"Didn't Miss Cecile tell you."

"No...she didn't tell me. Oh well you're welcome anyway."

"Thanks." Nunnally flashed him a gentle smile.

"Anyway Suzaku Black Royalty is made up of 5 people. There's Coco on the guitar. She is really skilled and the only female in the band. She is well known throughout pizza company's for being a great costumer and a great critic. She has long black hair with almost waist length hair and golden eyes."

_Golden eyes huh. That reminds me of C.C._

"Then there is Ryu who is on the bass. He dark green hair and eyes. He is 186cm making the tallest out of the band. He's so cool and calm, apparently he is really popular with animals."

_Wow Nunnally how do you remember all of this?_

"Next is Shinn lets see...well Shinn has black hair and reddish chestnut eyes. He's known for being very hot-tempered and stubborn. He's on the drums."

_Nunnally please snap out of your Fan girl mode. _Suzaku was starting to overload from the information.

"Then there's the baby face of the band Ruka. But everyone calls him Ruru. He's 180cm and he is very cute and kind. Again he too is very popular with animals. Ryu and Ruka sat next to each other a Zoo full of animals would most likely rush to them. Ruru is often seen with a white rabbit in his hands. He has blond hair that parts in the middle and has light blue eyes. He's half French. He plays the key board."

_Wow! Nunnally you must really like this band._

"And last but not least the jewel of the band...Their singer Kuro. He has Dark brown hair and gorgeous baby blue eyes. He is 176cm and has the voice of an angel. He loves chess and is know as the "Black Prince" throughout the chess players of the world. He has the most fans out of the whole band and everyone loves him. Rumours say that even men fall for him. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Anyway Nunnally how about we find Miss Cecile so we can go get some lunch together."

"That sounds good Suzaku."

Suzaku was quite glad that she didn't get too upset. _That's "kuro" is really similar to Lelouch. When Nunnally talked about him it seemed like she was thinking about Lulu. We really miss you Lulu. I really miss you Lulu. I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p>As for Miss Cecile she ran into Llyod in the store and he dragged her off shopping with him. She knew Suzaku and Nunnally would worry so she quickly sent a message to Suzaku.<p>

"Llyod why do I have to go with you! I was shopping with Nunnally and Suzaku! Llyod do you hear me."

Llyod just tuned out Cecile's complaints and hummed a merry tune while dragging Cecile in the Direction of a Factor that produced the material they used for his precious Lancelot. It was going to be a long terrible day for Cecile.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Nunnally I've got a text from Miss Cecile."<p>

"Oh what does it say?"

"Lets see..."

* * *

><p><strong>To:Suzaku<strong>

**From: Miss Cecile**

**Subject: Where I am**

_Suzaku tell Nunnally that I won't be shopping with her today anymore. I ran into Llyod and now he's dragging me to who knows where. XP_

_Anyway you guys can continue shopping without me. Also Suzaku I forgot to tell you but can Nunnally please go to your house afterwards. _

_What's that? You said yes thanks! :)_

_Bye bye _

_P.S Take Nunnally home afterwards ok thanks! tell Nunnally I'm sorry and I said bye. :)_

_Also when I'm finished with Llyod you won't be seeing him for a good couple of weeks. :) _

* * *

><p>"Well that's what she says." Suzaku Sweatdropped at that message while Nunnally was laughing.<p>

They went up to the counter and bought the CD then went to a cafe for lunch thy went back to Suzaku's house.

"Suzaku where is your CD player or Radio?"

"Oh Nunnally let me do it."

Suzaku pushed Nunnally into the dinning. His house looked exactly the same as the house Nunnally lived in with Lelouch. The only difference was the bedrooms were upstairs. Suzaku grabbed his radio that was in the kitchen and put it on the dinning table. He put in the CD into his radio and play.

**_The monochrome blows_**

**_Through our colourless encounter_**

**_I shall entrust each of my pains to you_**

**_The unforgiving Autumn,_**

**_Which forcefully traces my scars, comes_**

**_While your cool fingers still beckon me_**

Suzaku closed his eyes_. The song...why does it seem so familiar_. It sounded really good so far. The beat was nice and catchy. He was sure he had heard it somewhere but where. _Why do I feel so sad but warm?_

**_After I'd melted, you tenderly save_**

**_The troublesome, icy me_**

**_And toy around with me with a kiss_**

**_Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love_**

**_Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond_**

**_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like_**

**_Together we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding too_**

_Why? Why is it that these lyrics seem so familiar to me? I feel as if this song has something to do with me. Why?_

Suzaku's train of thought was cut sort by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Suzaku turned off the radio.

"Zero here."Suzaku said with a deep commanding voice.

"Okay I no need to worry I will take Nun... Her Highness there as well. Thank you."

"Suzaku who was that?"

"Time for business Your Highness we have to go to the Pendragon Imperial Palace."

"Okay. What happened?"

"I don't know but it's something good. Schneizel sounded excited. Please excuse me while I change Your Highness."

"Okay take your time Suzaku."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Pendragon Imperial Palace Garden<strong>

"Your Highness looks like we will be having a tea party outside."

"That sounds nice."

Suzaku was in his full Zero seated himself next to Nunnally who was parked neatly in the place of one of the seats.

"Hello Nunnally and Zero."

Nunnally looked at a blond tall man dressed finely with beautiful violet eyes just like her and _Lelouch_ her dear brother who sacrificed himself for world peace.

"Hello Schneizel onii-san." Nunnally gave him a warm welcoming smile.

"Would you like some tea Your Highnesses and Zero?" Asked Sayako sweetly.

"Yes please."They all chimed.

Nunnally took a sip of her tea and stared at the Rose garden surrounding them. After a while she looked at her brother.

"So what's the exciting news?" She asked excitedly.

Suzaku looked shocked but of course no one could see as he was wearing his mask. It was so rare for Nunnally to be so excited.

"Well Nunnally before we get to that...Zero or should I say Suzaku. You can take off your mask no one will see and besides doesn't Sayako know already. It's been a while since I last saw was it again? I think around the time you revealed you were Zero the to the royalty."

"Well I guess Your Highness." Suzaku took off his mask.

"How were you planning to have your tea and snacks with a mask on?Geez. Anyway Nunnally we will be having the Grand meeting here this year so none of the servants except Sayako who will by you is allowed in here."

"Is that you hear that you're free that day Suzaku. And here I thought you had more exciting news. Suzaku said you sounded excited over the phone." Nunnally pouted cutely.

"Your Highness I really did hear him really excited."

"Boo! That was not very exciting the news." Nunnally was now being all playful teasing Suzaku.

"Wah! Your Highness I really did hear him all excited." Whined Suzaku.

"I know I was just teasing you Suzaku. Your so cute sometimes." Giggled Nunnally.

"Ahem! Anyway Nunnally the real reason why I'm so excited is because I get to tell you this. That band that you love so much is coming as a guest band and Suzaku here is still required to come as he will entertain the band."

"Band I love so much?"

"Yeah um...what was it called again Royal Black or something."

"You mean Black Royalty!"

"Yeah that the one."

"KYA! BLACK ROYALTY IS COMING OH SO THAT MEANS I HAVE A CHANCE TO MEET THEM."

"Yeah Nunnally." Prince Schneizel leaned into Suzaku's ear while Nunnally was screaming about getting to see their live performance.

"Good Luck Su~za~ku"Whispered the smirking prince.

"Onii-san SoYouMeanThatTheyAreActuallyComing." Nunnally exclaimed with bright shinning eyes.

"Woah now hold your horses and slow down a bit. Yes they coming and are very important guest. So Suzaku has a very important job okay."

Suzaku nodded. _This will be fun_ . He had the perfect opportunity to find out why the lyrics were so familiar.

* * *

><p>Woah! That was a lot of hard work. I hope you liked it. I know there is a lot of OOC going on so I'm very sorry. *Bows 90 degress*<p>

I know this story I have adopted will not compare to the original so I am very sorry if I have ruined it in anyway.

Please review and Check out my poll on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2 Kuro

Hi um...sorry I put this here but please know that I do not own this plot and it's actually adopted from the most amazing and kind **_SunShineProject_** who I really have to thank. Um the _words like this _are thoughts and well if there are any mistakes please tell me. Oh and Please review. Thank you!

_**Thank you so much SunShineProject without you this story wouldn't be as good as it would have turned out all by myself.**_

* * *

><p>A certain singer was lying down on a soft fluffy bed. The concerts always made him feel tired. He couldn't understand why the crowds loved his songs.<br>At first he wrote them and sang just for good fun. Before he even knew it, he was famous and had fans shouting his name,following him,taking photos and asking for autographs...was he really that good?Not even the other members had as many fans as he did.

**"Kuro!Kuro!Kuro!"** He could still hear his fans screams of his name echoing in his head.

Kuro looked around the room. He was at his friend's house,like always. His friend's house was pretty big. In fact his whole property was very large. In the middle of the land stands the main part of the house, that was two storeys high. At the four corners of his house was four towering towers that his friend used for who knows what. The main part of the house was made of wood and the towers were made of bricks. The black roof and the white walls of the house were simple but beautiful. He was currently taking a nap on his friend's bed. It was one of the nicest beds he ever slept on.

"Lelouch you better not be sleeping on my bed. I may be your friend and manager but I swear I'll kill you it you dare sleep on it,"  
>he heard his friendmanager's voice. Kuro mumbled something about stealing his bed and replied.

"Of course I will not sleep on Takashi-sama's, excuse me I mean my dear King's bed."Lelouch replied mockingly.A tall boy in his teenage years with straight brown hair and yellowish brown eyes, wearing a pain blue t-shirt and white trousers walked in. Takashi glared at his friend. He hated when people called him 'King'.If looks could kill Lelouch would not even be sitting on his bed so casually. In fact he wouldn't have even been able to form their band. Lelouch stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't get you hate being called 'King'. If you hate it so much why did you tell everyone to call you 'King'?"

"Why did you tell everyone to call you 'Kuro'?"

"I have my reasons my 'King'."Lelouch reached for a bottle of water in the fridge.

"And so do I,"responded his manager."By the way 'Kuro'."

"Huh!What is it?"

"Don't forget about the concert at the Grand Royal Meeting don't be late again."

"How could I?"The raven haired man was telling the truth. He was going to have to face his precious little sister and his former best friend who thinks he's dead. Lelouch took the bottle, opened it and took a sip.

"Which one?"

"Which one what?"

"Which song are you going to sing Kuro?"

"Ah!About that I'm planning on singing the new song we just finished,"replied Lelouch.

He really wanted to perform one of his best songs ever but then also wanted his precious ones to be one of the first ones to hear his new song.

_Nunnally most likely listens to my songs so it shouldn't be too bad. I've been that her Highness is actually a big fan of us from Schneizel . And there were also many rumours about her buying every single merchandise from the our band. I wouldn't be surprised if the rumours were true . __It shouldn't be a problem._

"Hey!"

Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to his friend who was faintly grinning.

"So when should we start rehearsing?"

"Hmm...how about tomorrow in the band room, your house, from 6am - 10pm. Your band room is the nicest out of all of ours.?"

Takashi's faint grin turned into a deep frown."

**Tomorrow** at **my house** and for **16 hours**! first of all Lelouch do you even have **my permission to use my house to practice.**"

"...No but you couldn't possibly turn me down especially in this **crucial time** when **WE** have to **perform** to **Her Highness**. If we mess up we could lose our reputation."

Of course that wasn't the real reason. Lelouch just said that so he didn't have to say "I love my little sister so much! I want to give her the best performance ever."

Takashi sighed. "Ok ok you win. But is it really necessary to practice for **16 Hours**!"Takashi was literally screaming the '16 hours.'

"Yes. Don't worry we'll take breaks every hour or so we'll be fine,"Lelouch said casually.

"That's just like you Lelouch...but seriously come on Lelouch, tomorrow and 16 hours."Whined Takashi.

Lelouch ignored Takashi's complaints.

"Tell Coco,Ryu,Shinn and Ruka."

Takashi gave in. There was nothing that was going to change Lelouch's mind. "Yes yes your highness."Takashi said grumpily.

"Urgh...stop calling me that...I'm now Kuro the lead singer of the famous band "Black Royalty!"I cut all ties with the royal family."

"Sorry sorry Lelouch. Forgive me please." Takashi said while doing his puppy eyes.

_Geez note to self. Don't go to that touchy subject again. _Lelouch was currently glaring daggers at him. _Otherwise I might die young_ Takashi looked at Lelouch again who was emitting a deathly aura around him_ ...or possibly meet the devil's reincarnation._

Lelouch's dagger eyes soften a little at a time as Takashi's puppy eyes grew stronger and stronger. Lelouch's eye started twitching. One of his most recent weaknesses discovered by Takashi was his puppy eyes. They always reminded him of sweet Nunnally who did that all the time before their mother was killed.

"...Your forgiven."

Takashi stopped his puppy eyes and Leouch stopped his deathly aura who was starting to suffocate Takashi.

"But seriously is it only me or is our band made up of people with weird past?"

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her Highness Nunnally's Private tailor room<strong>_

"Suzaku you look very nice in that suit,"complemented her Highness.

"Thank you Your Highness."Answered Suzaku.

"You sure look nervous,"said Nunnally,smirking.

"Of course. I'm going to entertain a **_whole band _**that your Highness loves the most." Suzaku couldn't help but get nervous but still quite excited. "Why am I going to entertain the whole band and not just one person Your Highness?"

"Oh my!Did Schneizel onii-sama say the whole band?He only meant the singer of the whole band."

"What!But he said I would be entertaining the **_Whole_**** band!** "

"Um...I think he meant one person from the band."

"Urgh...so excuse me but do you know who am I entertaining Your Highness?"

"If I remember correctly Schneizel onii-sama said you'd be entertaining the lead singer 'Kuro'."

"What! The lead singer."

"Yes."Nunnally smiled cheerfully. "Good for you Suzaku. Your so please introduce him to me.I love him so much I really want to meet him."Nunnally begged him with her adorable innocent puppy eyes.

"I'll see what I can do. It really depends on Kuro. Also thanks for telling me that I going to entertain just the lead singer. It would have been a disaster if you didn't tell me.I feel a bit more relieved to entertain one person rather than the _**whole band.**_ So what about the other members?"

"Schneizel onii-sama said that they have the're own attendants your very much welcome so...promise me you'll introduce me to Kuro."

_I have their own attendants. What are you planning Schneizel?_ "I'll try let you meet Kuro, Your Highness."

"Thanks Suzaku."

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrows the big day. <em>The brunette made a mental note to do more research on 'Kuro' the so called person he was going to have to entertain. Suzaku was resting in Zero's room. He walked to his desk and pulled out his laptop out of his bag.

_Lets see...Her Highness has already told me__ he has dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. From what Her Highness told me his personality is pretty similar to **Lelouch** and judging by this photo his figure is too similar to **Lelouch **...could it be that...no it couldn't. I-I killed him. He's gone._

Suzaku looked the photo again.

_ Geez maybe this 'Kuro' is famous because of his looks. I mean he is really pretty for a man. Then again I don't really know since I only listened to one of his songs._

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:15 am<strong>  
><em>

**Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!**

"Shut up."Groaned a tired and cranky Suzaku.

Suzaku never liked waking up early let alone the morning. He loved to snuggle in his warm soft bed. But thanks to the training in the military he got use to waking up early but that didn't mean he liked it or his crankiness disappeared. If someone accidentally woke him in the middle of the night the poor guy wouldn't be in the military for a month or 2. Suzaku slipped out of bed and looked at his adorable Kitty Calender. He checked the date. He froze as he saw the date. Suzaku started rubbing his eyes hoping what he saw wasn't true. The so called Hero started to tremble a little. "**_Why?Why is the meeting_**_** today?**"_ Suzaku hit the wall with his fist. Hard. He created a large dent in the middle of his creamy white walls. Tears threatened to fall. _**"T-they did this on**_** purpose!"** Guilt and sadness started to resurface. Anger was slowly building up._** "On his d-death anniversary."**_

This was way too low. It's low even for them. Planning on visiting his grave and have a joyful time with Nunnally and all of his friend. Laughing and crying and eating at his grave.

_No one understood him. He was a prodigy. He was cunning and was full of twisted kindness. But nevertheless kindness that brought peace to the world. He was too kind. Far too kind._

He finally understood his thinking and feelings after a few months of constant thinking.A genius. A pure genuine genius. Suzaku could only wish he understood his thinking earlier and maybe then...maybe they could have thought of another plan and he would still be alive. The weight of the guilt was unbearable. Pure torture. It was torture that he had only realized his feelings after his very own sword pierced _**Lelouch's** _abdomen, killing the world's greatest dictator.

Suzaku started changing while mumbling a couple of curses towards the royalty and the other twisted people who planned the meeting to be on _**His **_death anniversary. On _**his **_death anniversary and he had to entertain a singer. How cruel could they get.


	3. Chapter 3 Drama behind the stage

"You look especially cute in that outfit today. Then again you're always cute no matter what."Ryu said softly as he grabbed a lock of Ruka's soft blonde hair and gently caressed it. The walls of Black Royalty's dressing room was a light shade of blue just like Ruka's eyes.

Ruka was wearing a black vest coat that covered his collarbone. He used a red satin ribbon to tie bow around his wore white shorts with men's combat boots. He was carrying a cute white bunny that had natural black fur that formed a black fur vest. Overall he looked a too cute and the cute rabbit just amplified it.

Ryu was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and a red tie. He wore black dress pants and leather shoes. He was wearing a black fedora that had a red ribbon wrapped around the bottom before but decided to wait till they were on to wear it. Topped off with his caring soft smile and a cute white and brown guinea pig. His clothes helped amplify his cool, calm, and the guinea pig amplified his kind, caring atmosphere.

"W-what!?"Ruka shuttered as he felt his blood rush to his face.

He nearly dropped his rabbit but regained his sense quickly enough to not drop it. It was so unlike Ryu to say something like that especially to him. Ruka looked up to see the tall handsome man smiling at him as if what he said was just that natural.

Ryu tilted him head slightly, took Ruka's rabbit off him and settled it down next to his guinea pig in a soft comfortable cage.

He then asked "Why are you so red? You're as red as a tomato. Do you have a fever?" Ryu pressed his forehead against Ruka's.

If possible Ruka turned even redder than before. Ruka was surprised how dense Ryu could be. Wasn't it obvious he was blushing.

"I-I don't have a fever. It's just hot in here that's all. IHaveToGoToTheBathroom!" Ruka quickly made up an excuse and ran off to the private bathroom the servants had prepared for Black Royalty, while the tall green haired boy who was left behind stared at the direction Ruka ran off to, confusion and amusement in his eyes. Ryu softly closed the door, a smirk forming from the corners of his mouth.

"He's so much fun to play with." Ryu said.

"Don't tease him too much. Otherwise he'll end messing up while we're performing like last time."Shinn mumbled, burying his face in a pillow.

Shinn was wearing a white dress shirt that had the first 3 buttons undone revealing his well toned body and slight tan. He wore a creamy brown button up sweater, leaving again the first few buttons undone. He wore dark blue skinny jeans with plain black converse shoes. He was lying on the long black couch hugging a normal sleeping pillow.

"I know I know but he's too cute. The way he reacts is too cute." Ryu said a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Perverted weirdo." Shinn whispered.

"Hey! I heard that." Ryu shouted his smirk had fallen off his face and was replaced with a amused frown.

Shinn say his face and started running around the room with Ryu closely closing in.

* * *

><p>Coco(C.C) who had watched the entire scene play right in front of her was amused.<p>

_I wonder how this will turn out to be. Maybe Ruka and Ryu will..._

Coco was cut off from her train of thoughts when a chair crashed into her pizza .She watche silently as Ryu continued to chase down Shinn around the room.

_They are so gonna pay for what they did to my pizza_

Coco was wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up.A black vest decorated with semi-visible gold patterns and a little badge of her beloved Cheese-kun on the wore a deep rose red short pencil skirt with a thick brown belt. She wore knee high brown boots and her waist long hair was tied up into two low pigtails. Little devil wings sprouted from her back as she slowly walked toward the cornered Shinn and one cornering, Ryu. As soon as they saw her scary expression they both simultaneously thought.

_We are so dead!_

As for what happened to them. That is another story. Anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>With Ruka<strong>

As Ruka was about to run into the bathroom he bumped into Lelouch (Kuro) making lelouch fall harshly onto the ground.

Lelouch sat up on the floor. He was wearing a outfit similar to Ryu's outfit. Except he wore a black dress shirt, white dress pants.A white vest with a black and white fedora and black leather hung his down down, keeping Ruka from seeing his face.

"S-sorry!"Ruka said looking down.

"No problem." Lelouch said softly with a cracked voice.

Lelouch finally looked up. Ruka noticed that Lelouch's eyes were red,puffy and wet. He looked as if he was on the verge of crying while trembling softly. Ruka gave a hand to Lelouch and lead him back into the bathroom.

"Lelo-I mean Kuro what happened?" Ruka asked concerned clear in his voice.

"Nothing. N-nothing at all. I'm just got the butterflies in my tummy. I'm really nervous." Lelouch said naturally lying through his teeth.

"Nothing?" Ruka questioned raising an eyebrow.

Ruka looked down at the slightly shorter male, who was leaning against the sink trying to regain his balance. Ruka sighed.

"Kuro-no Lelouch I know you're nervous. I mean anyone would be nervous to see their family again if they were in your position, but you have to pull yourself together. I really do understand that you're nervous meeting your family like this but your hurting yourself and beating yourself over this." Ruka said concerned but encouragingly.

Ruka knew he was not telling him something. But being the kinda smart boy he was he easily figured out that Lelouch was more scared to meet them. He was also scared of what he would do if they recognized him. Ruka wiped a few tears from Lelouch's eyes and tightly embraced Lelouch. His Black Prince had never acted like this. He never lost his composure, he was always so strong and never broke down once during the past year. Violent sobs racked throughout Lelouch's body.

"I-I k-know b-b-but." Lelouch said in between his sobs.

"Shhh...It's okay...Everything will turn out fine." Ruka comforted.

Lelouch was lost and scared,just like a little child. He was always raised to be confident and never doubt himself. He even turned into the world's dictator yet he allowed himself to break down and be weak.

_How can I face them? A-after what I did. They'll hate me._

Lelouch couldn't even stand the thought of his sweet little sister hating him...and his best friend...no his c-crush. How could he ever face them after everything.

_What if they recognize me!?What will I do when I meet them? _Lelouch started to panic inwardly.

* * *

><p>When Lelouch's sobs gradually calmed down and faded away they went off back to the dressing room to prepare for the show. Ruka opened the door to see a worried Ryu watching Ruka's rabbit, Usa and his guinea pig, Morumotto play in their cage together without a single care in the world; a grumpy and angry Shinn; and a casual Coco who was munching away on her beloved pizza from Pizza Hut while hugging her overly loved Cheese-kun.<p>

When Ryu looked away from the cage he saw them and shouted."Ruka! I was so worried!Where have you-wait why are you holding Lelouch's hand?"

Ryu looked down on the floor blushing slightly and quickly released the shorter male's hand. He looked up expecting to see the same worried person,but instead got a angry Ryu. Correction! An jealous Ryu and a angry Shinn.

"Care to answer my question?" Ryu asked impatiently.

"What's your problem? Listen Lelouch is just feeling bad."

"Hmph!"

Lelouch covered his mouth trying to constrain his laughter, muffling his laughter until it was too difficult. He removed his hands,laughing.

"What's so funny Lelouch!?" Ruka asked slightly angrily.

"S-sorry it s-sounds like a old lover's q-quarrel." Lelouch explained in between his laughs.

"Wha!?" Ruka yelled angrily while blushing as red as a beetroot.

It was then that Coco decided to intervene and talk up. "As much as I'd like to continue to see what happens in this little drama, and see you talk about your love lives we're on stage in 5 minutes."

Everyone froze...Ryu then checked the time.

"S-she's right. We only have 5 minutes."Ryu said.

It was then a staff member bursted into the room. "**Black Royalty! YOU'RE ON IN 5 MINUTES!**"

"**5** **minutes!**" Ruka shouted.

"Well that was a waste of time. All because of Ruka's and Ryu's stupid lovey love situation." Shinn mumbled grumpily.

"Urgh! Sorry sorry! Anyway we have to get ready for the show."

Another different staff member, more polite knocked on the door.

*knock knock Knock*

"Excuse Black Royalty you're on in 3 minutes."

-Uh oh-

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Nunnally said as she squirmed in her chair.<p>

"**Black Royalty is going to perform in 1 MINUTE!**" Nunnally squealed-no screamed.

Nunnally was wearing the same pink and white dress with the butterfly choker she wore when she became the Viceroy of Area 11-no the Viceroy of Japan. She thought it would honor her brother. It was too tragic that he had sacrificed his life for the world. It was also too cruel for the council to have the Grand Meeting on the anniversary of _**His **_death.

Scheizel noticed her grim look she wore and tried to cheer her up. It was more fun and happy to see this little sister Fangirling. He patted her shoulder gentle. Smiling gently as he did.

"Nunnally you might want to calm down. After all 'Kuro' will most likely be looking at you the whole time."

Nunally's grim look immediately disappeared. " What really!? Kyaa what should I do?" She squealed as she cupped her face with her hands and started to squirm around while squealing.

"Nunna calm down." Scheizel said trying to calm down the girl who was in Fangirling mode.

"Oh Scheizel onii-sama how can I?

Suzaku smiled softly. It was probably the first time he smiled sincerely that day. It was really nice to see Nunnally get over excited and hyper over some singer like normal girls'.

"C-can I meet him- I mean them." Nunnally asked while giving Scheizel her puppy eyes, flowers appearing out of nowhere surrounded Nunnally while doing her irresistible puppy eyes.

Scheizel's left eye twitched as he forced himself to break out the words she didn't want to hear to her. "N-no Nunnally you can't. You know you have to be at the Grand Meeting." Schezel said in a painful stern voice.

Nunnally pouted cutely. "Aww." Scheizel rubbed his eyes. For a second he thought he saw Nunnally with puppy ears and tail down like a disappointed puppy.

"Suza- I mean Will could you possibly get me a signed picture." She asked Suzaku who was 'Will' acting as her 'bodyguard' instead of 'Zero' so he wouldn't intimidate Royal Black.

Scheizel turned to 'Will' who was standing there silently and in a bit of a daze.

"Oh right...um...I guess I'll try."Will said sheepishly.

The lights dimmed till the audience was left in utter darkness.

"Shh...it's starting."Nunnally whispered.

Gentle padding of footsteps echoed throughout the hall as the band got themselves in position. Then a spotlight hit the stage revealing Royal Black. Kuro was standing in front of the microphone; Shinn behind Kuro was holding his drum sticks ready and set to get rolling; Coco on Kuro's right was on her holding her favourite guitar a Gibson Les Paul ; Ryu and Ruka was on Kuro's left, Ryu slightly behind Ruka. Takashi was obviously backstage watching and making sure everything behind the scenes was going alright.

* * *

><p>Lelouch spotted Odysseus, Scheizel, his sweet Nunnally and the rest of the royal family was also there. Someone stood next to Nunnally. It was too dark to see who it was, he couldn't see that person's face properly. Whoever it was Lelouch felt something familiar well up. He felt something bad for him was going to happen. Little did he know.<p>

"I must thank you all for this opportunity. I am truly honored to be graced by your presences and am honored to perform for you." Lelouch said humbly.

Lelouch could see some of them smirking.

"Today we will be performing 2 songs for you. Both are new. We hope you enjoy yourself and like our new songs." Lelouch took several deep breaths, turning to the other members.

"Lets do this."

* * *

><p><em>This voice. T-this voice. <em>Suzaku felt something familiar come rushing back to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even if...the endless sadness robs you away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell me that our hearts separating here is not possible<strong>_

_**No matter what shape tomorrow is when I ask your back I try to catch**_

_**I didn't stop, because I didn't want to forget about believing anymore **_  
><em><strong>The habit of adverting my eyes, ambiguous replies, and lies I can't laugh at- <strong>_  
><em><strong>If you're not next to me, even the meanings will pass through me<strong>_

_**Even if...the endless sadness robs you away**_  
><em><strong>Tell me that our hearts separating here is not possible<strong>_

****...****

* * *

><p><em>I know this voice. I definitely know it from somewhere. Think Suzaku think.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_**Inside of you now and forever**_

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP  
><strong>

It looked like the Royals really liked that song.

"Kuro you ready for the round.?" Coco asked casually.

"Of course! When am I never ready." Kuro exclaimed, more comfortable. The other members chuckled at Kuro's remarks. A smile plastered on the bands and the audience's face made Lelouch feel more comfortable and even slightly happy. Lelouch turned to face the screaming, excited crowd.

"Thank you everyone! This song I will sing is very dear to me, so I hope you enjoy this."Lelouch's face soften as he spoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The concept of passion is so full of unknown numbers<strong>_  
><em><strong>A strong reflexive magnetic force is pulling us closer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nimbly crossing over the borderline of rationality,ever since the day you appeared in my life, I can't turn myself away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be it mischievous fate or my brawling emotions,<strong>_  
><em><strong>things such as logic do not apply to them<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I reach out my hand, will I understand these first feelings of mine?<strong>_

_**I'm in love with you, the greatest person in the world**_  
><em><strong>At the tick of every second, I like you more and more<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are still far from a happy ending,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but I want to make it come true!<strong>_  
><em><strong>The story of the two of us has been set in motion<strong>_

_**I didn't want this at all, but before I notice,**_  
><em><strong>my initiative has been completely seized<strong>_  
><em><strong>What do you want to do with that seemingly unconcerned face?<strong>_  
><em><strong>My ordinary life, now in a state of emergency, sticks out its tongue<strong>_

_**Am I destined to have a romance? Struggling at the mercy of the unfolding events,**_  
><em><strong>I suddenly notice that you're a genius of wayward smiles<strong>_  
><em><strong>Day and night, around the clock, I'm being swept away<strong>_

_**You're the greatest in the world,but I want to act against you**_  
><em><strong>Even for a hundred years, I'll be longing for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the dead center of our specifically designed future,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll send my bouncy feelings right now.<strong>_

**...**

_**The story of the two of us continues**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP<strong>

Several people among the crowd was crying from the song. Wiping their tears away.

* * *

><p>Suzaku's reaction was different from the crowds. He simply froze. For him it was far too weird . Too weird indeed. Those lyrics and the singer... It then hit Suzaku.<p>

* * *

><p>The lights were on once more and Lelouch finally got to see the crowd. He was quite curious who that person was next to his sweet Nunnally was. 'Familiar' was the first thing that popped into Lelouch's head. Who was it? That face,skin tone, body...Shock!Tears? Softly trembling...Their eyes met each others and locked together.<p>

Lelouch himself started to react the same as that person but for a completely different feeling. Unlike that person he wasn't overjoyed or relieved no it was quite the opposite. He was scared and wanted to run away before he was caught into that person's grasp. But before he knew it he mouthed the forbidden name.

"S-Suzaku"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Finished! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in forever and again I want to say sorry for making you wait. I had writer's block so badly. Well more of the fact is that I couldn't get into the mood to write. But since recently I have finished my debates and won (Yay!) I decided to try and get back into this and just celebrate with everyone. So please review and is you haven't read the original please read it. It's called 'Reunion with the singer' from SunShineProject and it hasn't been deleted. So please review and try reading the original.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Rescued And Rewarded

Lelouch quickly regained his composure and quickly thanked his audience then rushed off the stage before Coco (C.C) or any of the other members could say anything else. Suzaku excused himself from Nunnally and ran off after him.

* * *

><p>"Haah Haah...where could he be?"Suzaku asked himself.<p>

_Think Suzaku Think! Where would Lelouch hide in this situation?!_

Suzaku continued to run, trying to find Lelouch before he would disappear again. Suzaku ran through the hall and looked out the window into the garden.A memory of Lelouch and the garden flashed through his head.

_The blue rose bush of course!_

It had been a while. Back in the days when Lelouch was known alive and ruling as the 99th Emperor of Britannia he would always hide in a secret place in the garden. Within a maze made of white and red roses he would hide. At the center of the maze was a large bush of blue roses. Inside that blue rose bush was a hollow center which only he and Lelouch knew about. When Lelouch needed to get away from being Lelouch the 99th Emperor to just plain old Lelouch he would hide there.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch In the Garden<strong>

_I'm a coward. I know it but I-I can't face them. I can't face **him**. _

Lelouch lied down on his back. Looking up at the greenery surrounding him, he could see the patches of blue from the roses. Tears slid down his cheeks and slowly his eyelids fluttered shut. He soon found himself him a deep sea of darkness, nothing to comfort him but the wind that blew softly almost as though singing a lullaby.

* * *

><p>Lelouch soon woke up only to find that he was gagged,couldn't move his arms and faces staring down upon him. Familiar faces somewhat.<p>

_Where Have I seen these people before?_

"Look the Princess is up." Mocked a man with long messy purple hair.

"Perfect I was getting tired of waiting." A man with dead black hair said.

"!" Lelouch tried to speak but the cloth stopped even a muffled sound from coming out.

"We followed you that this place is a one will save you know." The man with black hair said.

"!"

"Oh look the poor Princess can't talk. Whatever should we do Hanamiya-san?"

_Hanamiya! Then that must mean that the purple-head is..._

"Leave the Princess's gag alone Hara. Let's have a little more fun with the part down here." And proceeded to grope Lelouch's butt.

_I-I knew it. Makoto Hanamiya and Kuzaya Hara. Both members of the band Kirisaki Daichi. The band is known amongst the music industry for playing have ruined countless musicians careers from scandals and bribery. (Note: Not OC They are from Kuroko No Basuke)_

Hanamiya started unbuckling his belt and pulled down Lelouch's pants while Hara threw the white vest somewhere far off and unbuttoned his dress shirt revealing his pale chest.

"Hehehe! After this you won't be able to appear in front the world anymore. Kuro the Black Prince." Hanamiya cackled.

"Yeah! Our band will be the Top ranking from now on!" Hara added on.

_**SUZAKU! **_Tears threatened to fall down Lelouch's cheeks.

As if on cue Suzaku burst through the bush covered in leaves and rose petals. Suzaku understood the situation straight away and was furious. Before Hanamiya or Hara could stand up to fight Suzaku had already kicked and punched them knocking them out straight away. Suzaku quickly rushed over to Lelouch, untying him and quickly dressing Lelouch in his clothes not bothering to dress him properly and bridal carried him. Lelouch clung to him whimpering slightly.

"It's all okay now Lelouch. I'm here now. Shh it's okay now." Suzaku comforted him as he softly whimpered and cried against his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning T+ Starting<strong>_

Suzaku started to walk to his room in the Imperial Palace. Nunnally had prepared a room for him to stay for the night. He walked briskly, before long they arrived outside his room. Suzaku quickly unlocked the door still carrying Lelouch. Suzaku dumped Lelouch unceremoniously and quickly climbed on top of Lelouch undressing the two of them at a rapid speed while their mouths were locked onto each other in a heated kiss.

"Lelouch I missed you." Suzaku said softly.

Lelouch didn't respond. Suzaku could understand why he was acting like this but for now Suzaku decided he would just enjoy ravishing Lelouch.

_Lelouch is underneath me. Is this a dream or is it reality. Either way I ain't gonna waste this opportunity._

**_Warning T+ starting_**

Suzaku started teasing Lelouch drawing the hot moans out of him. His hands peeled off what little clothing was left on Lelouch, revealing his pale smooth skin. His mouth engulfed one of Lelouch's nipples while the other nipple was being fondled and teased. Suzaku licked,sucked and nibbled.

"Ah! Haa...Su-Suzaku lower!"

Suzaku crackled around him. Suzaku could feel his self control wanted to savour this moment, even if it was a dream though Lelouch was making it pretty hard.

_Is it just me or is Lelouch seducing me!_

Suzaku gulped,continuing his previous he released Lelouch's hardened bud from his mouth to steal a kiss. He licked and nibbled the bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. Lelouch gingerly opened his mouth, Suzaku slipped his tongue in. Licking and mapping out the hot cavern. They broke their heated kiss. A string of saliva connecting the two mouths.

"Mmm...Suzaku please!" Lelouch whimpered.

Suzaku soon silenced him with another heated kiss.

"Lelouch I love you." Suzaku whispered in his ear, his husky voice sent shivers down Lelouch's spine.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>OMG I am so extremely sorry I cut every off like that. I never thought it would be so hard to write lemon. I am also Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was gonna upload it but then I got into an accident and well I ended up hospitalised for ages. So yeah look forward to it. Also I can no longer make the youtube channel like I was planning to. I guess I'll stick to Fanfiction.<p>

Thanks

P.S You guys are awesome


End file.
